Partition
by Shan-Kun
Summary: Prom night! smut! more to come.


_Heya guys! A little something for Aciac and a pair that isn't in Aciac but may be in the sequel._

_Kanra: o.o _

_Shizuo: holy shit. O.O_

_Izaya: someone had a lot of time on her hands..._

_hush. Anyway, I only own my Ocs. _

_R&R_

* * *

What is it about her that's so...enchanting, I should say, tonight.  
I sit here, just across from my beloved. Her dark brown eyes staring back into my emerald ones. Her head resting on her manicured hands. A soft, appreciative smile gracing her beautiful, painted, red lips.  
It must have been those lips.  
She decided to dress up. The occasion is prom, so I expected as much. But the way she did it left me breathless. Usually, I dislike it when she does anything that covers her up or changes her appearance, because I like her the way she is. She kept her face mostly netrual, using browns on her eyes, which just seemed to bring out the color in her eyes even more.  
Her dress just brings out her naturally black locks and dark skin, as well as her eyes. It also complements her lips.  
We're at dinner, just after prom. We decided to stay out late tonight. We were going to go straight to the hotel at first, but then her stomach growled. She has such a lovely blush...  
So we stopped here at a restaurant in town that had just opened a few months ago. Expensive, but it looks like she's enjoying herself.  
"You didn't have to bring me here." She states, disapproval evident in her voice.  
"I wanted too." I reply, smiling softly. She seems to give in, because she blinks, then smiles softly at me.  
"Kurama..." She murmurs. But before she gets a chance to continue, my lips are on hers. She kisses back gently, hands finding themselves in my hair. I smile in the kiss, remembering well our last public display of affection, how I had been unable to let her go, the whispers I said in her ear, the blush she had, and the fact that I was making her draw more and more attention, letting others know she is mine and mine alone.  
Back to the present, we pull away for breath, and I smile at her. She smiles back, then murmurs.  
"I owe you for this, Kurama." I sigh. She knows I hate it when she says she owes me for something.  
"No you don't." I say sternly, showing her I didn't want her to pay me back. She frowns, nearly glaring at me. I didn't give in, of course.  
"Kurama...please...you've done so much for me."  
"So have you, Tiarie. Much more than you will ever know." She stares at me, expression akin to disbelief.  
"You have."  
"How? I'm just...a human..surely you'd be happier with someone-"  
"There's no one else for me, love. No one I would rather be here with than you." I say, sternly and as meaningful as possible.  
What I am saying is true. She's accepted me. All of me. She looks at me lovingly, as if there's nothing strange about me. As if she wouldn't want me any other way than I am now. Like I'm perfect. And maybe to her I am.  
She stares at me once more, then smiles softly, but doesn't say anything. For a while, I wonder if I've said something wrong and offensive to her. But she's smiling.  
We finish eating and I pay our bill, then we head back out to the limo. I open the door for her, and let her in first, then follow after her, shutting the door. I tell the driver our destination, and we drive off into the night. As soon as the door shuts, and I'm fully seated, she crawls her way into my lap and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Kurama, you're the one who's done so much for me. Here was me thinking, no one would ever love me. That I would remain alone in the world. Misunderstood. Bullied. Torn. Hurt...on so many levels. I had considered, several times, about leaving this world. I don't mean going somewhere where no one knows me. But just...disappearing. Completely. Then you show up...something drew me to you. And I now know what it was. I love you, Kurama. You've saved me. Even in a distance, as a friend, you saved me. You protected me. You actually cared to hear me, even if it was the same shit ever time...you understood me, despite coming from better circumstances. You gave me hope that I could live, even if I couldn't have you. I was content with you being happy. Because your happiness meant a lot to me. And still does."

I stare at her, awe evident on my face, then I decide that I didn't have anything to say. And neither does she. One of my hands reached for her waist, and the other for the back of her head. I pulled her face to mine, kissing her deeply as I did. She gasps, and I take the chance to slide my tongue inside her mouth. She moans as I explore the familiar cavern, then tangle my tongue with hers, wrapping it around hers. Her fingers then tangle in my hair, and she kissed even deeper. We made out for a while, eventually drawing back for breath. She panted lightly, starring into my eyes, dark chocolate to emerald, and while we had this little stare fest, I pressed a button on the ceiling of the limo, rolling up the partition.

The driver doesn't need to see what's _mine_ in ecstasy. And I'm sure she will agree for me. While the partition rolls up, I attack her neck, nibbling at it, leaving butterfly kisses down and all over her neck, followed by hickeys. She moans and arches into me, which causes me to shiver. I run my hands up and down her sides, and she runs her hands all over my chest, repeating my actions to her neck on mine. I moan softy in her ear, and she practically purrs. Before either of us realize we're still in the limo, we've completely stripped each other, clothes on the other side of the limo. I lay her down on the seat, and kiss my way down her luscious body, eyes raking over every inch of exposed skin. She was beautiful beneath me like this. Her skin radiant, light shimmer everywhere. I lose my concentration for a moment, staring at her beautiful body, then gazing into her eyes. She stares back at me, lovingly and lust filed. I go back to tracing her skin with kisses until I reach my destination, her sacred flower. She shivers at the gaze I'm giving her.

"Don't look down there like that..." I chuckle. She's adorable like this~ blushing so much~ "But love~ you're beautiful everywhere~ it's only natural I would stare.~" She blushes even more at my words. It is the truth, she's beautiful. I give her a slight smirk, then decide to to stall no longer. As soon as my tongue touches the soft, delicate flesh of skin, her hands grip my hair almost painfully, and she bucks her hips into my face shamelessly. I grab her hips to keep her still, and continue my ministrations. Her legs wrap themselves around my upper back when my tongue dived deeply inside of her. She's practically screaming my name. I let my tongue wonder, exploring her thoroughly, making sure to taste every inch of her.

She screams my name one last time, arching her back as she explodes all over my mouth. She overflows, and I lick her completely clean. She shivers at my ministrations, panting as she continues to watch me. I smile softly at her, then kneel between her legs, my erection pressing against her thigh lightly. She shivers at the same time as I do, and I lean forward to kiss her as I press the head of my erection against her entrance. She kisses back right as I enter her, slowly so as not to harm her. She moans and arches into me, making me shiver as I continue to press on inside of her. She pants again, kissing all over my face. By the time she stops, I'm fully sheathed inside of her, throbbing and pulsing. We stay like this for a bit, before her hips buck into mine, signaling me to move. I pull out, nearly all the way, then push right back into her, all the way to the hilt. She moans my name loudly, clawing at my back. I moan, and thrust harder and faster into her. She claws me harder, and I pick up both of her legs, resting them on my shoulders and thrust deeper inside. She screams my name and tangles legs behind my neck, careful of her heels that I subconsciously left on her. She contines to claw, using those long arms of hers. It's enough to make me take her at a demonic speed and strength. How she can stand it is a mystery. She's now completely arching her back, screaming at her loudest, almost drum piercing, and I moaning my loudest, her name on my tongue like a possessive mantra. I notice her tightening on me, and I start to pulse. I lean down to whisper in her ear, nearly causing her double over, legs in the air, and it seems she somehow screams louder.

"Give it to me, love~ come for me~ call out for me~"

She screams one last time, using all her lungs- I wont be surprised if she wont be talking monday- my name. I still, yelling her name, throwing my head back as we release together. Then I rest my forehead against hers, panting. She pants, then nuzzles me.

"I love you, Kurama. I love you so much. You make me so happy. So complete."

"And I love you, Tiarie. You do that and so much more for me."

We share one final kiss, then go into dreamland together, forgetting we're in the limo.

Guess we'll wake up in the morning and figure that part out.

* * *

_Holy. Shit._

_Shizuo: yup. She's red._

_Izaya: -snickers-_

_Skaya: Bwuahahahaha!_

_Shut. Up._

_R&R_


End file.
